


Until Death

by ladyelori



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: :''''), F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: 31 days of wayhaven // day 24: enchantedAdam asks the question of a lifetime.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Until Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xblightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblightning/gifts).



The evening air was cool against the flush of Adam’s cheeks as his eyes were turned towards the dying light of the sky.

How many times had he watched the sun fall beneath the horizon? In truth, he didn’t know the answer. He wasn’t interested in specifics. The number itself was insignificant for the red-painted skies blurred into one another when you had lived as long as he had.

A soft sigh drew his attention away from the setting sun. It reminded him of the reason why this was going to be the evening he remembered.

Frankie’s head rested against his shoulder, oblivious to the tender eyes that were now studying her every feature.

Adam could never grow tired of admiring every inch of her. The sharpness of her jaw, the slope of her nose, the way the dusky light made the grey of her eyes seem warmer. She was mesmerizing to him. She was precious.

His hand dipped into the pocket of his coat, the tips of his fingers brushing over the worn velvet. Though the box was small, it carried a greater weight unlike anything he had experienced prior. It was only fair given the circumstances. Never before had he thought himself deserving of a woman like his Francine. And yet, here she was by his side, even with the hell he had put them both through.

Her resilience was just one more thing he admired about her.

“Francine,” Adam called to her softly, trying not to sound nervous.

The adoration in her gaze as she looked up at him stole the breath from his lungs. She said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

He swallowed hard, fingers closing around the box. “Walk with me?” He held out his arm to her which she gladly took, pressing close to his side.

They walked the winding forest path, enjoying the quiet it offered.

It was late fall which meant there were no hikers or runners on these shaded paths at this time of day. They knew this from the way they frequented this trail when either desired a moment to themselves.

“Do you know I was enchanted by you from the first time we met?” Adam asked suddenly. He could kick himself for the clumsiness of his initiation later.

“You were?” Frankie looked at him curiously.

He nodded. “Our eyes met, and I was entirely yours for you are…bewitching.” They paused now. “You are irresistible have fought against these feelings, but I cannot fully deny their existence any longer—I cannot deny you for I am a selfish man in the end.”

“Adam—”

Adam raised a hand to stop her. “I was not always this way. When I was human, I was quite loud and prideful, if you can believe it,” he chuckled to himself. “I would have courted you then as well for even in another life, I would love you.”

She stared at him wide-eyed, unsure of what to say.

“But I was also naïve. I had not known true loss or felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. Most of all, I was alone. Looking back now, I cannot and will not deny that crushing sense of loneliness I felt. It was what made me turn bitter to the world.” He blew out a long breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, recalling the blood from his past. “It is something I never want you to experience. Your human hurt is already too much. And I wish…I wish I could take it all from you.”

Adam pulled the box from his pocket, but her eyes were still focused on his.

“I want to always be by your side for I love you, Francine. I wish to shield you from the cruelness of this world until my last breath.” Finally, he presented her with the box.

Her lips parted in surprise as she took it carefully. The gasp that left her when she opened it was going to live in his mind for the rest of his days.

Frankie’s lovely grey eyes were swimming in tears as she looked at the ring, her hands trembling.

Slowly, he dropped down to one knee whilst wearing a nervous smile. “Francine Fairbanks, I cannot imagine my life without you, for you are everything to me. I feel your gaze in the sun that warms my skin. I see your smile each time I close my eyes. You are my soul, my light. Knowing this, I am asking for you to make me the luckiest man to walk this earth and grant me your hand in marriage.”

A broken sob filled the air between them as she nodded. “Yes. For the love of god, yes!”

Frankie fell to her knees in front of him, arms wrapping around him tightly. He sighed in relief, gathering her into his arms, unashamed by the way his own eyes were watering from joy.

In nine-hundred years, he had never experienced bliss like the moment he slid that ring onto her finger. The sight of her smile would eternally live in his mind. And the feeling of her lips as she kissed him so sweetly, he knew he could die a happy man at that moment.

For he loved his Francine, with the entirety of his body and soul, and nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
